Cartoon Network's Alien Force For Change
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: A bit of my own spinoff parody of Disney's Friends For Change. But this is all serious. Space debris is a real problem that hardly anyone knows about. Look inside for more information on it.


**A/N: Lately, I've been running a debate project with my Cassera & we've been on the side of dumping junk into space (obviously not a good idea for all the aliens out there, right?). So we've been gathering all this research and just looking over pictures of space debris and you **_**will not believe **_**how much we actually learned about space and about how many explosions go on in the orbit around our planet. It's just incredible…**

**This is written as a commercial for space debris. Keep in mind that I am an author, not a script writer. Cut me a break. Plus, I can't help but be funny! Be sure to click the link for images. Some of them are just amazing…**

**Disclaimer: the original idea of this was used by Disney Channel and the Ben 10 characters are owned by Man Of Action**

* * *

**B- Ben  
****K- Kevin  
****G- Gwen**

**_Cartoon Network's Alien Force for Change_**

B- "Do you know how much junk is really up in space?"

K- "A whole lot."

G- "Clearly, Kevin." (flicks the back of his head)

K- "Ow…" (gives her sad puppy eyes)

B- "Back on topic."

B- "Now if we don't start cleaning up all our space debris, can you just imagine how hard it'll be to get out of the atmosphere? Not just for us and Ship, but for the actual NASA astronauts?"

G- (nods slowly)

K- "Let's just say it's not easy when that kind of stuff is goin' everywhere cause'a stupid gravity kicking in and all that."

G- "And even a marble can make a _huge_ dent in a spaceship. Yes, there's no gravity out there, but that doesn't mean the striking force is any less."

B- "So think about this. If we don't clean up, pollution grows. A lot. And in only _two freaking years_, the pollution will be awful, the worst thing ever will be that we'll be totally blocked out at some point Can you think of how hard it would be for ships to get out?"

K- "And over fourty percent of the stuff out there is from explosions and most of the tiniest debris is untracable. So there's definitely more than you could ever imagine. Which means there's definitely more than I could ever imagine."

G- "Doesn't make sense, does it? There's more crap in outer space than there are satellites and current missions."

K- "And that's not counting our own missions."

G- (flicks Kevin's head again)

K- "Hey!" (rubs the back of head as if it actually hurt)

B- "So we need to start cleaning up. Not our rooms and not the oceans. Outer space."

G- "Thing is, not many companies have thought to worry about it."

K- (eyebrow raises) "Why the heck not?!"

B- (same expression as Kevin, confused and shocked) "Yeah, why the heck not?!"

G- "Most satellites can be knocked slightly out of orbit by extra boosters. They're just pushed a bit further away from Earth, out of range of the debris, but close enough to still transmit the signal back down to us."

K- "OOOOHHHHHHH!"

G- (nods slowly)

B- "See? No one cares until it's too late. We're already risking the lives of astronauts by sending them up where just a pigment the size of a smoothie straw could severely damage the outer hull of the ship."

K- "Trust me, when that happens, it _sucks_."

B- "And there's no chance of fixing it in space. It's nearly impossible." (shrugs) "We just can't let this go on."

G- "Think what happens when a ship _does_ get hit by the junk that's floating around out there. Oh wait, did I forget to mention that it's floating around at a velocity of about 52,000 kilometers an hour?"

B- "Uh-yeah, don't think any baseball flew through an old lady's window on that kind of stuff…"

K- (snickers) "I'll bet whoever hit a baseball that far into space is _definitely_ in a world record book…"

G- "More debris is created when existing debris hits anything, creating an impact that makes more shrapnel and then that shrapnel hits more junk and the impact creates more and more and more."

B- "It's a never ending cycle."

K- "The circle of life, dudes. Except it's not a good one."

B- "NASA needs to clean up our atmosphere."

K- "Yeah, space is huge. Yeah, stuff floats away, just ask Ben. Anyone ever wonder how he lost his brain?"

B- (glares at Kevin)

G- (smacks the back of Kevin's head once more)

K- "STOP HITTING ME!"

G- "Stay on topic and quit bagging on Ben all the time!"

K- (grumbles but complies) "It's huge, yeah, but that doesn't mean much. Ever wonder how satellites stay in orbit? Some of it _is_ rockets and boosters and jets and that kind of stuff, but most of it is the pull from Earth. So if that effects satellites, it still works on things the size of sugar crystals too, you know that?"

B- "SUGAR CRYSTALS, PEOPLE! THINK OF HOW SMALL SUGAR IS!"

K- (pinches fingers together) "We're talkin' super itty tiny scrawny itty itty bitty small. And even stuff that size can still damage ships."

B- (snorts) "Of course you would know."

G- (flicks Ben) "Now you want to know what else gets thrown out into space?"

B- "It's not just stuff from explosions, guys. It's also stuff purposely dumped from shuttles. You know, waste."

K- (grins) "Poo. And not the solid gold kind this time."

G- "Now let's sit back and think for a second…"

B- "What would happen if that stuff entered our atmosphere and began falling towards our planet? Let's just say it so happens to be heading for Bellwood…"

K- "Poo."

G- "Clearly, it'd fall and either hit someone-"

B- (shudders) "Gross."

G- "- or it would burn up in the atmosphere, just adding to our global warming problems. Methane exists and it creates gasses that just destroy our ozone layer."

K- "Translation: NOT GOOD!"

B- "But maybe if the poo landed on Kevin's head we wouldn't mind so much."

K- (whiny voice) "Gwen, Ben's being a meanie butt."

G- "So let's just say that we did clean up the universe."

B- "We'd be making a difference just as much as we would be picking litter up off the side of the road or recycling instead of just throwing everything in the trash."

K- "Little things can sometimes make the biggest difference."

B- "And here's the scariest part."

K- "Out of the entire universe, our entire universe that we live in, not just the galaxy, but out of the whole entire universe, we are one of only ten planets that are cluttering up the airspace outside of the ozone layer with space junk and debris and crap."

G- "One of ten planets."

K- "And we're the worst. That's just the bad part."

B- "Soon enough, we're going to lose all that space. Our entire exit and entry zones will be closed up for good and the sun could be blocked out."

K- "And wouldn't that make me killing Ragnarok and destroying his ship such a waste?"

G- "You know what we need to do?"

B- "Protest."

G- "For help to save this planet that we live on."

K- "Dumptrucks."

G- "We need to start sending all our trash back down to Earth, even if it fills up landfills and garbage dumps."

B- "NASA."

G- "They need to realize what they're doing to those of us who are working to protect our planet, inside _and_ out."

B- "So far, if we clean up, it'll remain about the same for the rest of eternity. But if not, the whole of the pollution level will double at _least_."

K- "This is what we got to clean up with."

G- "Solar sails and CubeSails are going to be sent up into space and are going to try and capture most of the debris."

K- "From there, the people behind the controls will have it set like playing a video game. They'll be sending it down into unpopulated areas or even down into the ocean if there's no room."

B- "Can you see how even that would be a problem?"

G- "If the homing devices shut down, they'll land anywhere and the controllers will have no contact or a clue where they could hit."

B- "Hopefully, it'll hit Kevin in the head…"

K- "Gwen, can I hit him?"

G- "No." (rolls eyes) "And how many of those sails are we going to need? There are estimated over 20,000 pieces of junk out there."

K- "And space is still big."

B- "How much longer will they stay in orbit before it's too crowd just outside our atmosphere and they'll all start dropping like flies?"

K- (does a rapid spiral falling motion with a huge explosion motion at the end with sound effects included)

B- "Translation of that: STILL NOT GOOD!"

G- "Fix it? We can't."

B- "But our government and NASA and other countries across the globe can."

K- "So let's see what they've got planned for the next year. We don't want that second 2012 image to come back to haunt us when we see it happen for real."

G- "You want to change it?"

B- "Find any way to help that you can."

K- "Spread the word, bird."

G- (hits Kevin yet again) "And don't forget that maybe the aliens out there don't really want us polluting their space either."

K- "TEN PLANETS!"

B- "Kevin's very enthusiastic about this. Ignore him."

K- "Well I'm already embarrassed to be from here! You want to disgrace me some more by having my world pollute everyone else's world."

B- "AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY CHILDREN OUT THERE!"

G- "Yeah, can't forget about those cute little baby Necrofriggins that Ben had. They're floating around in the dark cold space with all that debris and its 52,000 kilometer per hour velocity."

B- "OH MY GOSH, IT COULD HIT THEM!"

K- "Clearly."

B- "SAVE THE BABY BIG CHILLS!"

K- "Necrofriggins."

B- "DON'T CARE!"

G- "Alright, we've upset Ben."

B&K- (fighting in background)

G- "Just don't forget that we actually need to clean up more than just the land and the oceans and the ozone layer. Space is out there waiting for us to start fixing it up too. Aliens are in just as much danger as dolphins and rainforests are."

K- "The rainforest is in danger?"

G- "Have you just been ignoring global warming for the past seventeen years you've been alive?"

K- "Uh, yah."

G- (groans) "And you care about space?"

K- "I'm an Osmosian. Duh."

G- "Anodite. Duh."

B- "Ben. Duh."

K&G- (glare at Ben)

B- "Shutting up now."

* * *

**A/N: seriously, you'd be amazed how much there actually is out there. Cassera and I are just totally speechless at all this. leave a review and tell me what you think. And yeah, I'm talking to you non-FanFiction user out there who's reading this and not going to leave a review because you don't think you can. R&R!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. originally, i had links. now, i dont. stupid FanFiction. there are some of us who actually want to help!! please do some research and look for pix on some of the stuff i mentioned. alot of them were really really cool, but they wouldn't come up when i fixed this a ton of times... dangitt. if there were times there were supposed to be links and u noticed, ignore it. please. sorry. tried. it hates me. bleh. REVIEW!**


End file.
